Collection of random Pokémon lemons
by M24A
Summary: The title says it all. A collection of random Pokemon lemons that will either make you smile or cringe. Rated M for obvious reasons. I'm always open to suggestions, just drop me a PM. I'll literally write anything. If you don't like it then don't read it. Simple.


**Hello fellow asshats, this is my first ever story/collection on fanfiction. The title should say it all. ;) I came up with this story because I was reading some reviews off of some other story (can't remember which one it was) and I seen someone request for this. So, I thought, eh, what hell... wrote this in like 3 hours so it might be kinda crappy.**

 **Anyway, without further ado, please 'try' to enjoy!**

Chapter Uno: Finish what you started

(M) Lucario x (M) Lopunny

Cahill was out and about for the third time today, getting away from his incompetent trainer was the only thing on his mind. "Stupid idiot, he doesn't shit even if it him in the face." He muttered to himself. Cahill's trainer - a 14 year old who goes by the name of Trevor - had the bright idea to spend his allowance that his parents give him on thick metal plates for 'Magnum Punch' training. The hard plates which were stood up on platforms behind Trevor's house took a toll on Cahill's knuckles, the blood slowly seeping through the rough bandages. If he didn't comply with Trevor's orders there would be no food given to him for dinner, instead being trapped in his Pokeball.

Cahill was headed to a secret location that he was pretty sure only he knew about. Just over a hill that lies behind the house was a small pond, fairly ordinary and nothing too special about it. At least that was what others thought... On the west side of the pond about 12 feet under is a cave entrance, just large enough for him to squeeze into. A few meters through the hole and a short swim upward would take him to his destination, an enclosed area lit by tiny, unseen cracks on the earth above.

Before blatantly jumping into the water, Cahill unwrapped his bandaged knuckles and dipped them into the cool water, leaving a diluted stream of blood that flowed in the direction of the wind. He flinched at the feeling and gritted his teeth as the water cleaned his wounds. "Hurts... Hopefully I can still swim down there. It's been months since I've last been here." He said to himself. Looking around to his left and right to make sure no unwanted Pokemon or humans - especially Trevor - were around, Cahill slid into the pond legs first. Dipping his head under, the Lucario used his aura the navigate through the dark, murky water. _'There's someone else down here... bigger than the typical water Pokemon.'_ His aura had sensed it quick, picking up on the slow movements and vibrations coming from the direction of the underwater cave.

Swimming slowly upstream, Cahill silently breached the water into the cave. It was much brighter that he had remembered it being. A large hole had been dug out of the ceiling of the cave where the sunlight entered, shining its beam on the intruder Pokemon. The brown creature had its back turned away from Cahill, giving him the perfect opportunity to stealthy sneak up. Cahill pulled himself out the water as quiet as he could, which honestly wasn't quiet whatsoever, but to his luck the intruder Pokemon was still oblivious.

One step was all it took and Cahill tripped over what had to of been the smallest stone in that cave. The spike that protruded from his chest hit the ground first which caused a whiplash like effect and smacked his face on the dirt. "OWW! That fucking hurt!" Cahill growled. A trickle of blood ran down his black nose which he didn't bother to wipe off. He got to his feet quickly, taking in a blurry sight of the one who had caused this mess. As his vision returned, a concerned Lopunny was practically face to face with him.

"You OK? How did you get down here? There's no way you could have come from above without me noticing." Asked the Lopunny, in a feminine like voice. To Cahill, the Pokemon sounded kind of hot, and as his vision became clearer he noticed it looked hot as well. Thing is, Cahill was never the greatest with the ladies, he always got tongue tied and stuttered and his cheeks always blushed.

"Uhm, yeah. I-I'm good. I didn't scare you did I?" Cahill asked shyly, mentally slapping himself for sounding stupid. The Lopunny grinned and slightly tilted its head. "No, not really. But you never answered my question, how did you get in here? You're all wet so I take it the water maybe? Oh and my names August by the way." Cahill checked himself before he spoke this time, not wanting to reveal his secret entrance even though now his hideout wasn't so 'secret' anymore. "That's not important... Uhm, August. What is important is why are you in my cave? I come here to be alone. Oh and i'm Cahill... I guess." _'You guess?! YOU GUESS?! STOP BEING STUPID!'_

"Well Mr. Cahill, what gives you the right to claim land? I bet your owned anyway, therefore you really don't have the right to claim land." Said August in a sarcastic tone. That one seemed to hit home. Cahill hated it when he was refered to as 'owned' by the other wilds. He angerly clenched his fists and immediately wished he hadn't done that. "What the hell does it matter?! This is my cave and... well... Never mind that! I asked what the hell you're doing here!"

August smirked and stepped back a few paces. "Well, if you really want to know why i'm here i'll tell you then. I came here so I could play with myself. Simple as that." Cahill's eyes widened, if only he had come just a few moments later he could have had a free show. Just the mere thought of this Lopunny secretly masturbating in his cave made his maleness unknowingly poke out of his sheath. "Wow, uhh, that was pretty straight forward..."

August giggled at the sight and moved in a bit closer to whisper. "Brought a friend with you I see." Cahill looked behind himself half expecting to see somebody else that just so happened to find his hideout. But there was nobody. "What do you mean brought a fri-" His sentence was cut short when August placed a finger on the tip of Cahill's member, causing a sweet chill to run up his spine as he began to get harder. The blush under his eyes grew deep. "I mean a 'friend'. What's the point of me playing alone when I have a horny Lucario here. No point in teasing you, you're already beat up as it is." August's finger slide down Cahill's tip to his balls and then back up, making him shiver.

"Come over here, lets get off the hard ground and play on the grass." August turned around and motioned for Cahill to follow. Without a word he obeyed. It was like his legs moved without will, his eyes riveted on the Lopunny's round, supple ass. The two reached the soft grassy area of the cave, small beams of light protruding from the ceiling. Cahill's eyes were still glued to August's ass and his cock throbbed with excitement. "So... are you just gonna stare at it or do you want a sample?" August asked.

Cahill dropped to his knees and gripped August's thighs with his damaged hands (or are they paws) and without hesitation buried his face into the Lopunny's soft rear end, tongue lashing back and forth and letting out muffled moans of pleasure. After a good minute of breathlessly lapping at August's puckered orifice Cahill needed air. "Wow August, I literally just met you and you're letting me do this to you... You know what, I take back what I said about you being here. I don't care at all." Cahill went right back to where he left off, face deep between August's cheeks.

"If you like my rear end so much you should definitely try the front." August lustfully said. Cahill removed his face from August's soft butt, giving it one more lick before the Lopunny turned around. "Don't mind if I do." Eagerly replied Cahill. With his eyes closed and mouth open wide, Cahill was ready for what was next...

Funny thing though... Cahill really didn't know that most Lopunny's were often confused for females when they were actually males. Their feminine like voices and curvy bodies have fooled many Pokemon during mating. With eyes still closed, mouth open and member dripping precum, Cahill couldn't wait. "Come on August, lemme have it."

"OK, If you say so..." August swung around in a quick motion, his 7 inch cock slapped against Cahill's cheek. Completely shock and awed at this surprise attack, Cahill was speechless. August looked at him with that same concerned look from just a few minutes ago. "You OK Cahill? Was that too much?" August asked. "Y-you're.. you're are MALE?! What the fuck?! W-why didn't you say something?!" Cahill blurted out. August seemed to be surprised by this, not knowing that Cahill thought he was female. "Yeah, i'm a male... and so what? You were obviously having one hell of time back there, annnnd you're still hard as the ground you busted your face on. So, I don't see the problem here."

"The problem is that I thought you were a female! I'm not gay, I don't like guys!" Cahill barked. August, now smiling, spoke coolly. "Not gay huh? You just ate my ass for a minute straight and enjoyed it. I felt that last lick before you had to say 'goodbye'". Cahill's face was now redder than ever, almost completely covering the black fur under his eyes. "Yeah, no shit, I thought you were a girl!"

"Well, either way, you liked it... and look at yourself, all hot and flustered. If you want, you can go ahead and continue licking my rump, I rather enjoyed that a lot. It's not like anyone will know and i'd never tell anyone." August tried to reassure him. Cahill was full of mixed feelings now; anger, embarrassment,... excitement. The precum from the tip of his member ran down his shaft as he thought about how much he really enjoyed that Lopunny.

"Fine..." Cahill quietly muttered. "Huh? You say something?" Asked August. Cahill got off his knees and stood. "I said fine! But if I hear anyone around here talk of this I swear to Arceus himself I will find you can utterly destroy you, you got that?" August lost his concerned look for a now lustful one. "Sure, I won't tell... So, continue from where we left off?"

"No. Get on your hands and knees." Cahill said with a trace of anger still left in his voice. Now it was August who complied, slowly positioning himself on all fours with butt raised in the air. Cahill once again dig in for a few licks, making sure his entrance was nice and well lubricated. Now bringing his cock up to August's anus he rubbed what was left of his sticky precum on the orifice. _'That should do it...'_ Cahill closed his eyes, he really couldn't believe he was doing this with another male, and honestly, it was his first time, with anyone for that matter. But like August had said, It would be a waste if they didn't just mate and get it over with.

Gripping the Lopunny's waste, Cahill slowly entered. _'So warm and tight.'_ "This doesn't hurt you, does it?" Cahill asked. "You're good to go all the way in if you'd like, you don't need to be that gentle." That was all he needed to hear, now hilting himself as deep as he could go, August's clenching and unclenching himself was driving Cahill mad. _'If he keeps this up i'm gonna cum to soon.'_ Pulling his member back to where just the tip was entered, Cahill rammed hard into August, causing him to grunt. "Don't be too gentle huh? Well i'm gonna take all my frustration out on you for what you did."

"What I did? You mean what you di- MMMhh" Cahill threw himself back in once again, this time with more force than the last. He rested his body against August's fluffy back, making sure to tilt his body so his spike didn't stab into him. He was pissed but didn't necessarily want to hurt the Lopunny that bad. Cahill wrapped his arms around August's stomach and began to up his pace, still making sure to hit hard so he could stick to his word.

With arms hugging August and waist slapping against ass, Cahill couldn't resist grabbing at that cock that had once surprised him. Why he grabbed it he didn't know, but something about it just felt right. Now thrusting and stroking at the same time Cahill could hear August's soft moans under the grunts and huffing. _'Why did he have to sound so girly?'_ He thought to himself. Cahill ran his pawed finger over the tip of August's maleness, and placing the precum stained finger into his maw.

That seemed to set Cahill over the edge. Wrapping both arms around August again, he set himself into fucking MAXIMUM OVERDRIVE! "Ahhhh fuck August... I-I can't hold it back!" With one final and hardest thrust, he tied himself in. Rope after rope of hot cum flooding August's ass with nowhere to escape.

After a minute or two Cahill pulled his now unswollen member out of August, his cum dripping out onto the grass. "Nice job Cahill. See, wasn't so bad after all huh?" Cahill, still panting, replied. "Yeah... Yeah..." August stood up from where he was at. "Yeah, I bet. My turn now!" August excitedly exclaimed. "Wait, what do you mean 'you're turn?' I told you i'm not gay, that was just to finished what we started."

August tilted his head in confusion. "You can't expect to just fuck me then walk off like that..." Cahill turned around and began to walk to where his exit was. "Yeah, I can. watch..." But before he got to the water, August gripped his paw and yanked him back. "OW! Watch it! You know my knuckles are fucked up!" He wailed. "Their going to be more fucked up if you don't return the favor, now... like I said before... 'It's my turn.'

August pulled Cahill back over to the grass, all the while still clenching his paw. "Come on August, can we talk about this maybe? I'm hurt and you're not exactly helping." He said as he desperately attempted to pry his paw free. "We can talk when were finished... stop being a little baby, it's not even bad. In fact I bet you'll love it, i'll even go slow." Cahill knew there was no getting out of this situation and if he knows anything about Lopunny's, their fast, so definitely no escaping.

*Sigh* "Ok, but please be gentle with it. I've uhm... never had this done to me." Cahill swallowed. "Don't worry about it. Now, lie on you're back and put you're legs up." Cahill, now on his back put his legs into the air, spreading them wide to allow August room to move in. Cahill was glad that his Lopunny friend didn't immediately start railing him out. Instead August moved onto his knees and wrapped his arms around Cahill's legs pulling him in closer and slightly raising him off the ground. His cock was almost instantly hard again as August ran his rough tongue across ass, balls and penis. 'Back and forth, back and forth' It made Cahill throw his head back and thrust upward hoping to find August's maw.

"Want more huh?" August took in all of Cahill's maleness into his maw all the while softly playing with his balls, carefully rubbing and stroking them as if he were trying to kneed the rest of his cum out. Cahill lightly gripped the back of his pleasurers head (I hope that's a word) and moved his arms in sync with the bobbing motion. August lifted Cahill's body up higher so he could mush his face between his ass cheeks, returning the favor and then some.

August felt that was enough foreplay and wanted to get down to business. He moved his head away from Cahill's crotch and pulled him closer once again, still holding onto his legs. "OK Cahill, just relax now..." August knew the Lucario was nervous. He was nervous his first time too but also knew that after the first few seconds it was nothing but pleasure. August lined himself up with Cahill, rubbing his tip across the tight pink opening.

Slowing and gently, August slid himself in halfway, looking down at a cringing face. He knows it's going to be a minute or two for him to relax so he wasn't going to feed him all of his cock just yet. Softly humping into Cahill now, making sure not to push in too deep, August noticed he had become a bit more relaxed. The cringed face gone now, replaced with anticipating eyes. "I'm going to push in now... you ready?" August asked. "Y-yeah, go for it."

As August hilted himself in he felt the muscles in Cahill's anus relax now. Not as tight and clenched up as before, making it more comfortable for the both of them. August released the legs he was gripping and moved atop of Cahill, sliding his arms underneath his back. August buried his face into Cahill's neck fur, hips thrusting up and down faster now than before. "You're so warm and tight, this is amazing..." He mumbled from Cahill's neck.

After nearly 5 minutes of anal sex and breathless moans, August was reaching his limits. "Cahill, you want it in or out?" There was no response, obviously Cahill wanted it in, where else? "Hey August." August removed his face from the crook of his partners neck and was surprisingly greeted with a passionate kiss. Cahill's tongue exploring August's maw, licking at gums and teeth and fighting for dominance. The Lopunny closed his eyes tight, feeling the build up in his loins. August didn't tie in with Cahill, instead continuing to hump and thrust crazily, cum spewing out wherever it could exit.

The sheer feeling of August's warm cum and member still sliding back and forth made Cahill cum a second time, no touch needed. Still locked in their kiss August pulled out and rested himself atop Cahill's body. "Fun... *pant pant* right?" August said, removing himself from their kiss to lick up Cahill's cum that shot onto his chest. "Yeah... Definitely." The two lied there and eventually fell asleep.

 _ **Time Skip like... 4 hours.**_

Cahill awoke in the cave, still drowsy from his nap and rubbed his eyes. "August, you there?" He called, his voice echoing off the walls but no one replied. The light outside that shot into the cave was dim, and Cahill had to make it back for dinner. All that just happened had him starving. He got up and brushed himself off. "Ugh.. I need to wash off." Cahill's fur was matted and ruffled, not to mention where August left him 'unclean' at. He hopped into the cold water at his entrance to the cave and scrubbed himself down before swimming back to shore up top. _'I'll have to do something about that hole August made in the ceiling otherwise everyone is going to know about this place.'_ But that was for another day, right now all Cahill wanted was to get some food and sleep on his own bed. Trevor's parents were so kind enough to get him a place to sleep other than that damned Pokeball.

Once ashore up top Cahill shook himself off and looked to his left and right like he always does, secretly hoping to see August somewhere. _'Maybe ill go back tomorrow...'_ "What the hell am I thinking... I don't like him, I just... needed to finished what I started." He said to himself, obviously in denial. With that he walked back over the hill and down to the house where he was greeted by Trevor's mother. "Hello Cahill, welcome back. Dinner is on the table for you in the kitchen." Cahill just smiled, knowing she wouldn't understand his poke speech anyway.

With a good meal and his stomach and an actual shower, Cahill moved to his room - which is actually Trevor's room just with an extra bed - and almost immediately fell asleep as he set his head on the pillow. He slept deep and dreamless that night.

 _ **The next day**_

Today was a rest day for Cahill and Trevor's training... Thank Arceus. After breakfast, Cahill went back to the pond but didn't go to his hideout. Instead he sat, legs in the water, staring at the treeline. _'My first time... and it was with a male who I thought was female... and I liked it.'_ Cahill was deep in thoughts about the events that happened yesterday; his knuckles, his aura noticing an intruder in his hideout, the Lopunny he thought to be female and what he did to 'him'. *Sigh* "Whatever..."

"Hey! Are you Cahill?" A random voice called out. To his left he noticed a yellow creature darting towards him, then stopped and sat on its hunches. The Jolteon tilted its head in wait for a response. "Yes, i'm Cahill, what of it?" He replied dryly. He never met this Jolteon before so how did it know his name... _'Wait a minute...'_

"Ohhhhh, Well... YOU MUST BE GAY BOY CAHILL THEN! AHAHAHAHA" The Jolteon ran off into the forest leaving behind the shocked Lucario. "Oh... my... fucking... Acreus... I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU AUGUST!"

 **Haha that's the end!**

 **Hope you liked it!**


End file.
